Darkness of the heart
by fire.elve
Summary: sasuke went ill, but not normal..., where does this thoughts of killing his camrads come from? can someone save him andor his friends? deep inside your soul theres a hole you dont want to see...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: im sorry i write so much diferent ffs, but the ideas are so mcuh, and i promise ill write on my other ffs!

Darkness of the heart

He ran fast, but Sakuras heartbeat was even faster. She stood in the forest, kunai in her hand, feeling like she had never been this concentrated. Her enemy threw two kunais into her direction. She eluded them, jumped to the right and threw a kunai back, but the ninja stopped it with the knife he already held in one hand. Sakura prepared herself a second , took a kunai and searched for defilade.

Team 7 had been on a mission, it wasn't supposed to be difficult, but now, on the way home, they were attacked by these ninja. Sakura didnt know how many there were, she was too distracted by the fight, she didnt know where Sasuke or Naruto were, so she worried, but inside she knew they could deal with everybody.

Suddenly she felt her foot connect with something solid and stumbled backwards. She fell down, shrieking, and the attacking ninja advanced grinning. Sakura was so surprised she couldnt move and her foot hurt a lot. The enemy was about to throw his kunai right into her stomach when suddenly something held him back. Seconds later, he flew right into the next tree and Sakura could see Sasuke kicking the ninja.

„Everything OK?" he asked her without turning around. But before Sakura had the chance to process everything that had just happened and give a reply, he was back at the enemy ninja. Sakura still couldnt move, still shocked and at the same time so happy Sasuke saved her.

The ninja gave a groan of pain, when he connected with the hard bark of the tree, but regained his footing immediatly to save himself from the dashing Sasuke. The black haired genin jumped high and attacked the strange ninja, but he fended off the blow and prepared a counter attack. His hair, which he wore long on only one side of his head, was already wet. The battle was taking its toll on him, he had to finish it, and quickly. The opposing ninja were about to attack each other again, when Sasuke saw Naruto stumble out of the dense forest, not knowing about the ninja charging them.

The uchiha had to concentrate on his attack, but still he saw a second ninja coming out of the forest, rushing, armed with longknives, towards the unprovided Naruto. Sasuke knew Sakura would have gotten to safety by now and without thinking much he ran towards his other teammate, standing protectively in front of him. Sasuke blocked the attacks of the opponent and threw kunais towards them hitting one of them in the arm, but they still advanced with alarming speed...

A/N: many and special thanks to my beta reader sehellys! (for title too **g**), and of course thanks to my reviewers! **lol**


	2. Chapter 2

2. chapter

Naruto was so shocked that his eyes widened. He couldnt move. But the ninja came ever nearer, he gave his companion a sign and attacked Sasuke from the left side. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He saw the attack coming, returned it with a counterattack, but theses shinobi seemed to know of his bloodlinelimit, they had planned his counterattack. They weren't - couldnt be - fast enough to dogde, but threw knifes back at the young ninja a second time. To save his companion from death Sasuke saw only one possibility. He jumped in front of him, blocked two kunais with his own weapon and let the third hit him in his right arm, he was just finely sliced, a very thin drip of blood run down his arm and it didnt even hurt really. But with this Naruto woke up from his trance. He didnt know where Sakura or his sensei were, he only knew that these ninja attacked them, and that he had to fight, now. Out of the defense Sasuke provided Naruto jumped up to one ninja, one shuriken in his hand and made three kagebunshin. These attacked the second enemy ninja he saw. He himself kicked one enemy and pushed him to his companion. Who was just in that moment attacked by narutos doubleganger. They attacked the strange ninja from all sides so that he had no chance. Some minutes later the two ninja were knocked out and lay on the ground. Just in that moment Sasuke cried out and held his right arm with the left hand. It hurt extremely, he didnt know why, but the pain left him falling on his knees..Immediatly Sakura ran out of her hiding place towards Sasuke. She kneeled down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, whats with you?" she asked worriedly inspecting the scratch on his arm. Sasuke looked at her, he didnt want to seem weak, falling just because of some scratch, so he stood up again and took his left hand away from his right arm.

"Its nothing" he just answered.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto suddenly shouted outraged from behind them, making Sakura look around and forgetting about the wound for some time.

Meanwhile with Kakashi 

Kakashi was reading his favourite book sitting beneath a tree. It was difficult to read because of the stormy wind, but he managed it anyway, grinning under his mask. He stood near their tents, wating for his students to arrive with wood to make campfire and some fish. He already wondered why it took them so long, but he didnt think much of it, when suddenly he heard a strange noise from the bushes near him. It ws difficult to identify them, the strong wind was blowing through the woods, making it rustle all around. But Kakashi already looked up from his book, he heard a loud scream, it seemed to be Sakura's voice, he was sure about that. So he stood up immediately, putting his book back under his jacket and leaving to find his comrades. Just when he was about to go he heared a rustle of leaves near him, not caused by the wind. Immediatly the jounin and former ANBU turned around and took out three kunais, he saw shuriken flying towards him, so he jumped into the direction they came from. A ninja ran out of the forest. Kakashi threw all of the kunai he held at the opponent and though the enemy dodged them, one of the weapons brushed his arm. The surprise of sudden pain let him lose his concentration for just a second, and when he turned around he saw Kakashi appearing right in front of him just then, kicking his knee into the iwa-nins stomach. Still the iwa-nin regained his feet immediately, not showing his pain and smirked, spitting some blood on the ground. Suddenly his look became seriuos and he dashed towards the copy-ninja taking a knife out of his pocket and throwing it in the right moment, but Kakashi was already out of the weapon's path, and came running from the right side. He took out another kunai and rammed it into his opponents arm, who screamed, but stopped when he got a punsh into his face. He flew against a near tree, slumping to the ground unconcious.

But Kakashi worried about his students, when here was one opponent, there might be more . So he hurried to find them, running through the forest.

Some minutes of running later he arrived at the place where his comrades stood. They seemed to be ok, or at least they stood upright, and the enemy lay knocked out on the ground.

"Everything ok?" Kakashi asked, looking at the wound of the young uchiha survivor.

"Yes" Sasuke simply answered and walked with Sakura next to him to Kakashi, Naruto following.

"Well, then lets go finishing our camp, tomorrow well arrive in Konoha." Kakashi sighed, then smiled when Naruto jumped into the air for joy. They hurried to reach their tents and immedialety got to bed, or in this case sleeping bag.

A/N: thanks for reviewing! Next chapter will be sasukes dream, hope you liked it!


End file.
